The present invention generally pertains to communications technology and is particularly directed to an improvement in transmitting variable data messages over voice communication channels.
Variable data messages are generated by processing variable data, i.e. data which varies from time to time, such as status data. In many instances variable data messages need be transmitted only infrequently, whereby they are transmitted over a voice communication channel when such channel is not being used for transmitting voice communication signals.